nadie sabe lo que tiene
by Chokoreto Hime
Summary: y el se dio cuenta que la perdio cuando salio de su vida mal summary...lose...solo lean
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola chicas perdon por no actualizar es que mi lap murio y tenia virus...pero ahora que la arreglaron...perdi el cap TT-TT...**

**bueno aqui les traigo un One-shot para que no me extrañen w**

**khr le pertenese a Amano-sensei...si fuera mia Haru-chan saldria mas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by: Hime-chan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Nadie sabe lo que tiene...Hasta que lo ve perdido"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_El no entendia que hacia el con ella no se supone que ella lo amaba a el..._

_estaba desconsertado, frustrado, como no se dio cuenta que ella estaba hay... siempre junto a el..._

_no era ella la que decia que seria su esposa en el futuro..._

_pero ella ya no estaba junto a el...ahora ella habia cumplido su sueño..._

_era una gran diseñadora reconocida en todo Japón e Italia..._

_todas las revistas hablaban de ella era la sensacion del momento..._

_el queria que ella fuera de el, solo de el..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando la vio por primera vez en la mansion Vongola, sintio ira y celos al verla tan sonriente junto al principe de varia, ninguno de ellos habia notado su presencia,el primero en verlo fue Belphegor le susurro algo al oido que a ella sonrojo, y el se despidio dandole un beso en su mejilla...era raro que el se comportara asi..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La segunda vez la vio junto a Yamamoto el le contaba a algo y ella solo reia eso, hizo que sintiera una presion en el pecho, tanto fue el dolor que callo de rodillas al suelo..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_otro dia la vio junto a Byakuran en una cafeteria, ella se encontraba antotando algo en un papel, ella le sonrio y le dijo algo que causo que el se sonrojara...pero el le contesto haciendo que ella compitiera con un tomate maduro...entonses se dio cuenta que eso que sentia era amor..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_cuando la vio junto a Dino fue lo que le hiso explotar, reclamarle por que no le hacia caso, que porque ya no estaba a su lado, ella bajo la cabeza, estaba a punto de contestar cuando el Cavallone, se la llevo...esa noche el lloro de impotencia..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_habian pasado dias y el lucia demacrado fue entonces cuando ella llego, a su despacho, su cara lucia triste"¿porque?" le pregunto ella...el simplemente le respondio"Porque te amo"...ella nego con la cabeza y le dijho antes de salir"Nadie sabe lo que tiene...Hasta que lo pierde...Adios Tsuna-san"._

_esefueel ultimo dia que la vio...ahora ya no era Kyoko la que ocupaba sus pensamientos...en su mente solo se repetia el nombre de Haru..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_bueno esto salio de mi loca cabezita...mientras lavaba los platos en mi casa...quieren que se quede asi o quieren continuacion_

_bueno espero sus reviews..._

_por cada uno ayudas a que Byakuran tenga mas malvaviscos xD_


	2. Omake 1

**Bueno aqui les traigo la conti espero y les guste...**

**KHR no me pertenese es propiedad de Amano-sensei...**

**si fuera mio...no se que locuras se me ocurririan...**

**Omake 1.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se podía ver a nuestra castaña favorita, platicando con Belphegor….

-Bueno…..Miura quería pedirte un consejo….-el parecía nervioso, es que se sentía pésimo…. Como es posible que el un príncipe le pida ayuda a una plebeya…pero recordó el porque lo hacia…."Mammon" simplemente por ella…..

-Si Bel-chan- dijo ella anciosa, ya lo sospechaba…esos últimos meses habían entablado una relación de amistad algo extraña…..

-Bueno yo….. quieroquemeayudesparainvitarasaliramammon-lo dijo tan rápido que apenas la castaña pudo captar el mensaje –kya! Claro, Haru te ayudara con tu cita desu~- contesto ella animada….

Bel contento fijo su vista al frente y vio como el decimo Vongola los veía…-Creo que alguien esta molesto…mira al frente ushishishi- ella giro su rostro encontrándose con la mirada de Tsunayoshi –Gracias…te veo el la mansión…..por cierto te vez sexy…..-eso sonrojo a la castaña la cual traia un lindo vestido suelto de color verde…..el varia aprobecho el enojo de Tsuna y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el quería a Haru como la hermana menor que quiso tener…..la prefería a ella en vez de a Rinsel….queria que el Sawada se diera cuenta de la gran mujer que perdia….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahora vemos que Bel se encuentra vestido con un traje de color negro, muy elegante, obviamente diseñado por Haru, bueno continuemos….

Estaba nervioso no sabia como había accedido a esto bueno si lo recordaba, Haru había utilizado sus privilegios, los cuales Belphegor le otorgo al autodenominarse su hermano mayor…..fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido…

El restaurante era elegante y extrañamente se encontraba vacio, "Haru" fue lo único que se le ocurrió, seguro ella asi lo había solicitado….estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando una linda joven entro….su cabello violeta contrastaba con su piel de apariencia lechosa…..sin contar sus inconfundibles marcas en las mejillas, ella llevaba un lindo vestido negro con bordados en color Violeta, el escote en forma de corazón y un poco arriba de las rodillas(también diseñado por Haru)….

-Bel?- pregunto la joven con las mejillas sonrojadas, recordando aun como fue "convencida"(obligada) por Haru a deshacerse de todas sus capas y usar toda su nueva línea de diseños.

El rubio se encontraba atónito al verla tenia que agradecerle a Haru…..

.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado se podía ver a la castaña con una cámara , un toque en el hombro la distrajo, -Disculpe señorita pero esta es la cuenta,el joven dijo que usted pagaría- Haru se quedo en shock….-BELPHEGOR!-ese grito se escucho por toda italia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_bueno aqui esta como lo prometi..._**

**_por cada Review ayudas a comprar Shampoo para Squalo xD_**


End file.
